What do you want from me?
by kaybee27
Summary: His outburst makes her finally see how he really feels!
1. Chapter 1

After a particularly bad shift where 15th division had been chasing their tails on a case, Andy sat in the bar not really listening to the hustle and bustle going on around her, nodding sub consciously to a conversation she had no interest in. She watched him leave, he had been in a foul mood all day, brooding about something. Nothing she said or did was right and it bothered her, not sure why but she was irritated enough to get up and follow him out.

"Sam" she called after him, slightly jogging to catch up

"Jeez McNally, what do you want from me?" He reacted, yelling at her.

She stopped dead in her tracks surprised with his response "Sam, what are you talking about? Want from you? I was going to make a suggestion about the case - sounding things out, isn't that what partners are meant to do? Why are your yelling at me?"

"Well that just sums it up! This is making me miserable!"

"What is? What's making you miserable?"

"YOU McNally! You are making me miserable! Because of you I'm a shadow of my former self and for one that normally is a thinker you don't seem to think about me at all!"

"Sam, I don't understand, your talking in riddles, think about you, I don't get it."

He backed away from her, walking to his car,. "Sam where are you going? What's going on? Sam …. Sam!"

"nothing McNally" he spat "just go inside and be with your friends, I need to go."

Andy stood there, wide-eyed looking around her to see if anyone had witnessed the exchange that had just happened, so someone could explain. Once she realised she was alone, she turned to go back into the bar. She grabbed her coat and said her goodbyes not wanting to be around anyone still shell shocked from Sam's outburst.

She walked out the bar and strutted down the street processing what Sam had said to her. Then she felt it, the ball of anger bubbling up inside of her - who the hell does he think he is and why does his happiness fall on her shoulders? The more she was thinking the madder she became and without knowing it was heading in the direction of a showdown!

Sam, walked into his house, took his coat off and pulled his cell out of his pocket as he did the red flash flew through him and he launched the phone across the room which smashed off the wall into unfixable pieces. What an idiot he felt, he exploded at her and now he felt a fool! He leaned on the counter with his head hanging low on his shoulders taking deep breathes trying to control the annoyance he felt within. He picked up the remote, turned the TV on and started channel hopping not because he wanted to watch anything but to occupy his hands so his phone was the only casualty of his temper.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the feedback! First ever fanfic for me - I stumbled across this site on twitter when I was having Rookie Blue withdrawal symptoms and it keeps me going until Friday when I can download the next episode (I'm British) anyway thanks again and I will keep trying whilst the story flows. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2

He turned, knowing instinctively who it would be, he walked towards the door feeling the adrenaline pumping through him, he opened the door seeing her standing there and felt it instantly no matter how mad he was the desire for her never left him.

Andy looked up, met his eyes and the ball of anger that had been building up exploded in her gut and she pushed passed him, ready to have him explain to her what the hell is going on. She walked into his lounge pacing waiting for him, waiting for her explanation.

He followed her in, looking anywhere apart from at her, saying nothing.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "What the hell is your problem? Who the hell do you think you was talking too? How dare you yell at me and accuse me of things and then sulk off. Who the hell do you think you are?" Andy exhaled feeling better.

Sam met her eyes. "Have you finished?"

No you don't, don't you dare turn this round on me, that its me acting like a lunatic! I come out of that bar to ask you a question and you flew at me. No provocation and with no reason so don't you dare make out I'm the shouting lunatic here!

Sam dropped his head and put his hands on his hips. "OK" he said.

"OK, what's OK?"

"OK McNally its not OK, what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to explain to me!"

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain. I had a bad day and took it out on you. End of"

"Why am I surprised" Andy said laughing "That's the explanation I get, you're a coward!…. Well you know what Sam, I can't do this anymore - I can't go around feeling I'm disappointing you constantly, have you thought that maybe the only person that makes you miserable is yourself! I come here to fix this because I thought our friendship was important but I'm tired of trying to force you to be my friend. I'm done, we're done" She walked towards him to leave and as she did he caught her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

They stood there, side by side, Sam still holding her wrist. He whispered "I'm sorry." He took in a sharp in take of breath, let go of her wrist and walked back into the Lounge. He lent against the wall frightened to turn around in case she wasn't there, he heard the door click shut and the icy feeling of loneliness wash over him. He walked to the bathroom on autopilot, stripped and climbed into the shower turning the water on trying to wash the dread away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nervous about this one guys! Let me know…**

**Chapter 3**

**Andy walked dazed towards her apartment trying to rationalise everything that had happened. Was she a lunatic, has she just completely blown everything out of proportion? Was she really just on the receiving end of his bad day, nothing more? Why would she make something out of nothing? She was going to drive herself nuts! She opened her door, kicked her shoes off and climbed into bed without undressing just needing the comfort of something familiar her mind going into shutdown. **

**She woke with a start, her buzzer was going off. She fumbled out of bed trying to focus, trying to clear her sleep filled mind. "Hello" she muttered half asleep **

"**Andy it's me, can I come up?" Andy's senses woke up instantly and without answering pushed the buzzer. **

**Sam run up the stairs 2 at a time, needing to get there, wanting to get there. The feeling inside him was primal and he couldn't suppress it anymore. He knocked on her door, marching on the spot not wanting to stop the momentum of his feelings. She opened the door and he pounced. Sam pushed the door back hard and she took 2 steps backwards alarmed. He went to her pulling her towards him nothing able to stop him. He kissed her, pushing her against the wall and then he felt it - he felt her respond. He kissed her hard, feverishly. He lifted his arm to push the front door shut and as he did he heard her gasp. He felt her hot breath on his neck, her hands moving seductively undoing his jeans. He pulled her up unto his hips and instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. She was murmuring his name again and again, he was totally intoxicated by her. He felt her spasm against him until he couldn't control himself anymore and he convulsed into her.**

**He released her legs and they stood there panting against one another. Their minds still clouded with heat. Sam backed away first, sorting his dishevelled clothes out and then crashing down on a chair in the lounge sitting with his head in his hands. She followed him like a wasp to the flame, watching him.**

**He looked at her and caught her eye. "I'm sorry Andy" gesturing with his arm to where it had just happened "I don't know what come over me, I couldn't stop myself! Do you want me to leave, I'll leave" He stood up but not moving any further. She looked at him quizzically trying to process everything that had happened in a short space in time. His head was hanging towards the floor so many emotions rushing through him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him close. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity until Andy said "Sam, we need to talk and I mean really talk…..please"**

**Andy walked away from him and sat with her legs under her on her chair. Sam sat opposite her still not able to look her in the eye. **

"**Sam, please tell me - what is going on?"**

"**Jeez Andy, you still don't know. Surely you have worked it out by now."**

"**I need you to tell me Sam, I need you to explain it to me. I can't keep coming to my own conclusions to make you feel less uncomfortable."**

"**This isn't normal behaviour for me you know Andy, I don't normally force my way into someone's apartment then you know….do that!" he said again gesturing towards her hallway.**

"**Now hold on, you didn't force yourself on me, I wanted it and encouraged it so don't make me out to be a victim. There was 2 of us there just now OK… Sam, OK?"**

"**OK"**

"**Now please start at the beginning. I need to know what your thinking to know what I'm thinking is OK. We need to get whatever this is sorted between us once and for all before it destroys us."**

"**SAM"**

"**What? …..OK I am head of heels in love with you Andy and I can't believe my damn luck that the person that I first think about when I wake up in the morning and the last person I think about when I close my eyes at night doesn't feel the same way!" He got up pacing "I put you up on a damn pedestal and watched you hoping that one day you would want me and now it has come to this…." crashing once again onto the chair**

**Andy closed the space between them, kneeling in front of him. She looked into his eyes connecting herself to his soul. "Sam, what I am going to say, I need you to listen and I mean really listen, OK?"**


End file.
